


Милый друг

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Politics, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каноне Безумный Юрий закончил свержением, гражданской войной и расчленением на мелкие кусочки. Но был ли возможен  любовный хэппи-энд для него и его фаворита Доно при ином развитии событий?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милый друг

Кронпринц рухнул в кресло и с глухим рыком вцепился в собственную, и так изрядно потрепанную годами, шевелюру. Любому стороннему наблюдателю было видно, что он мечется от бешенства к отчаянию, попутно проходя стадии раздалбывания вдребезги хрупких и ценных предметов. Но сторонних наблюдателей рядом не было – слуги, наученные горьким опытом, покинули принцевы покои быстрее, чем улетает срочная депеша. 

Тот, кто все-таки отважился войти к нему, посторонним не был. Уникальный человек, единственный, которому от кронпринца Юрия не нужно было ничего – кроме самого Юрия, со всеми его талантами и недостатками. Талант, неистощимый на фантазию, но скупой на вранье. В общем, милый друг Доно, что бы это определение ни значило. 

Точнее, оно значило все, от доброго приятельства до общей постели.

– Какой негодяй тебя обидел, Уричка? – смешное прозвище с фирменным форратьерским грассированием звучало особенно глупо и по-домашнему, но говорящий знал, что именно поэтому его другу и патрону оно особенно по душе.

– А, это ты, – отозвался Юрий хмуро, безнадежно швырнул в стену последнюю статуэтку и обернулся. 

Доно запыхался, разрумянившись с мороза, глаза у него сверкали, и вопрос свой он задал совершенно искренне. Вот вынь ему да положь имена негодяев, чтобы он немедля отправился восстанавливать справедливость! Тем более, что при дворе все прекрасно знали: Доно Форратьер чудаковат и безобиден, да и разозлить его надо уметь – ни за себя самого, ни за свое искусство он никогда не обидится, а говорить лишнее про самого кронпринца Юрия или графа Форратьера и так охотников не находилось. 

– Ты бы поостерегся называть «негодяем» Его Императорское Величество, Форратьер. Даже я, как почтительный сын, обязан говорить: «Батюшка вернулись из поездки в провинцию, поинтересовались новостями и изволили гневаться».

– Старик не в духе? – Доно плюхнулся на ручку кресла прямо под руку Юрию и подставил буйные кудри под его пальцы.

– В маразме! – рявкнул Юрий, бешено сверкнув зубами. – Отчитал меня, как младенца, за якобы неподобающий образ жизни, словно забыл, что мне шестой десяток пошел. Зато вот ублюдок Ксав моему венценосному отцу всем хорош. Цитируя дословно: «Грех моей шальной юности, между прочим, а какой молодец вырос. Исправно плодит детей и внуков, приятно посмотреть!» Тьфу.

– А ты что натворил? – полюбопытствовал Доно.

– Не я, а ты, – мстительно поправил принц. – Ты в курсе, что совратил императорского наследника с пути истинного и препятствуешь исполнению им первейшего государственного долга? Что именно ты не даешь мне жениться и размножиться, что было бы к истинной радости моего чадолюбивого родителя?

Он ухватил Доно за пышную шевелюру на затылке и потянул. Тот с удовольствием ахнул, запрокидывая голову и подставляя горло. И Юрий, который только что был готов визжать от бешенства и убивать всех, кто под руку подвернется, сам не заметил, как его голос стал хриплым и чуть не мурлыкающим:

– Да-да, вот именно так ты это и делаешь, искуситель чертов…

Он прижал смуглую кожу зубами, и Доно словно сомлел, застыв – но его ловкие пальцы, безошибочно нашарившие несколько самых важных пуговиц в наряде кронпринца, действовали ловко и уверенно. Подход Доно к интимным утехам был столь же бесхитростен, как их странные отношения вообще. Юрий давно смирился с тем, что его милый друг обладал талантом вызывать в нем желание в самые неожиданные и неподходящие к любовной игре моменты – и никогда с ним не спорил. Каждому свое. Кто– то отлично смыслит в военной стратегии, кто-то – в грязной политике, а кто-то – в хорошем сексе. И Юрий не променял бы две дюжины первых и вторых – мерзавцев, карьеристов и отцовских прихлебателей – на одного своего собственного эксперта в искусстве страсти. 

– Особ моего положения положено совращать в постели, Форратьер, – выдохнул он прямо в податливое горло и рывком поднялся из кресла, переступая через вовремя расстегнутые и немедля упавшие штаны. Сегодня принц мог гордиться своей выдержкой дважды – смолчал, когда отец устраивал ему разнос в нецензурных выражениях, и сдержал руку на затылке милого друга, не принуждая его удовлетворить свою первую страсть прямо тут, на коленях перед креслом.

Доно разоблачился столь же быстро и умело, как это делает опытная дворцовая горничная – не то, чтобы Юрий знал про повадки этих развратниц на деле, он брезговал доступными простолюдинками даже в ранней юности, но само сравнение было сладко и непристойно. Так же ловко он помог раздеться принцу и рухнул на спину в кровать, сминая простыни. 

Форратьер – настоящее сокровище, чей разум был всегда так причудлив в изобретении предметов искусства или способов удовлетворить своего взыскательного старшего приятеля – давно и безошибочно знал, что доставляет тому настоящее наслаждение. Он один знал, как смешиваются в единое целое в душе принца злость, стремление повелевать и непреодолимые телесные потребности, поэтому плотское удовольствие в исполнении Форратьера звучало как прихотливое каприччио без единой фальшивой ноты. Тело Доно было жарким, совершенным и полным молодой силы, что Юрий, разменявший свое пятидесятилетие, особенно ценил. Что может быть лучше, чем, оседлав бедра молодого любовника, жадно принимать его в себя, самому властвуя над обоюдной страстью? В своей долгой жизни Юрий делил постель не с одним мужчиной, но мало кому из них хватало ума понять, что обладание – прерогатива наследного принца империи, в какой бы позе не происходило собственно соитие. Тело Юрия жаждало ощутить в себе чужую плоть не меньше, чем его дух жаждал власти, и Доно – смуглый, страстный, шумный, весь покрытый взмокшей от пота жесткой курчавой порослью, счастливо улыбающийся Доно – утолял в постели эту жажду решительно и бесповоротно.

Какие женщины, какая женитьба? Они никогда не привлекали Юрия, даже в юные годы, в которые прочие склонны к жадной неразборчивости. Отец, наверное, к старости стал слаб умом, если думает, что угрозами, уговорами или императорскими эдиктами можно повлиять на желание, зарождающееся в самой глубине естества. Что Юрий может чем– то заменить это двойное совершенство любви, этот звериный запах, и налитый силой мужской орган, вламывающийся в глубину его тела, и резкое наслаждение, приправленное капелькой боли, как щепоткой перца, и… Ох, черт! Что-то, не имеющее пристойного названия, пронзило все его тело, как молния, от макушки до пяток, выгнуло мускулы спазмом, вырывалось из груди торжествующим рыком. 

Вскоре и Доно конвульсивно вздрогнул и блаженно растекся по постели, полуприкрыв шальные и затуманенные глаза и улыбаясь до ушей.

– Мой принц… на первый раз доволен?

– Ты восхитителен, – одобрил его Юрий и вытянулся рядом.

Грешно было бы ответить чем-то меньшим: ведь пережитое только что удовольствие подкреплялось обещанием его повторения в скором будущем. Где есть первый раз, будет и второй. Увы, он был уже немолод, зато твердо знал, что милый друг Доно вскоре обязательно придумает что-нибудь особенное, чтобы вновь приманить к его чреслам возбуждение. Будь благословенно воображение художника, не приправленное ни каплей стыдливости и обращенное сейчас к плотским радостям. 

– Ур-ри… ты по-императорски щедр в любви, я тебе это говорил?

Юрий поморщился. Доно явно не желал сказать ничего неподобающего, но порой его беззаботный язык опережает всяческое благоразумие!

– Осторожнее в словах. Император – это мой отец… а его представления о щедрой любви явно не идут дальше того, чтобы плодить бастардов с первыми же попавшимися женщинами, – он поморщился. – Ему следовало быть верным моей матери, но даже этого простого условия он не смог соблюсти. 

– Моя двоюродная бабушка была выдающейся дамой, – согласился Доно. – А если ты унаследовал свой нрав от нее, то еще и страстной.

– Форратьерская страсть? – принц обдумал все сладостные следствия из этой гипотезы и признал ее перспективной. – Звучит правдоподобно. То, что мы с отцом расходимся во взглядах на этот предмет, лишь подтверждает, что я пошел в мать.

– Радикально расходитесь? Не верю, что вы действительно поссорились. 

– Боюсь, что да. Он разозлился настолько, что он грозился лишить меня трона, если я по– быстрому не пролью семя в какую-нибудь подходящую форскую кобылицу. 

– Да, ты предпочел пролить его мне на живот, – Доно медленно провел по названной части тела растопыренной ладонью снизу вверх. Удивительно, как даже этот обычный жест вышел в его исполнении столь непристойным. – К женщинам ты безразличен, верно?

– Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Зимой ложится снег, солнце встает на востоке, а когда я гляжу на тебя, одна мысль о женщинах кажется мне смехотворной. Какие это невыразимые банальности, Доно. Твои губы не подходят для того, чтобы их изрекать. Продолжишь в том же роде и дальше, и я найду им лучшее применение.

– Ты безжалостен, – Доно зевнул и потянулся, выгибаясь всем телом под его жаждущим взглядом.

– Не терплю тривиальностей, даже от тебя, мой прекрасный. Они подходят лишь для близоруких глупцов, толпящихся вокруг трона в надежде на милости. – Принц мрачно помолчал и прибавил: – А слышать их от отца – и вовсе невыносимо. Настолько, что у меня глаза застилает пеленой ярости при первых же его словах. О, мой царственный отец кто угодно, только не глупец – зачем же он решил меня мучить? Меня!

Возбуждение страсти мгновенно смыло возбуждением гнева – кронпринц был легок на такого рода перемены чувств. Один лишь Доно, умеющий читать в его душе, не боялся этих вспышек, этих приливов злости, которые одновременно даровали Юрию порыв красноречия и лишали его холодности рассудка.

– Он был со мною груб, Доно! Я не буду приводить сказанное им дословно, поверь, тебе не стоит этого слышать. Но он требовал от меня плодиться, словно от скота, и упрекал в том, что все эти годы – годы, проведенные в служении ему и Империи! – я пренебрегал так называемым форским долгом. О, у моего отца хватило жестокости открыто осуждать мои предпочтения и даже попрекнуть меня в отсутствии подлой связи вроде той, от которой он прижил моего сводного брата. Он сказал, что я упускаю время, что я… старею! Он – мне – сказал!

– Что еще немного, и ты станешь бесполезен в постели, так и не настрогав ему внуков, и тем окончательно разочаруешь? И если ты лишишь его этой надежды, он не постесняется лишить тебя наследования? 

Боже, как умелые уста Доно могли сейчас извергать эти пошлые слова, такие грубые и при этом безжалостно точные? Как будто он незримым третьим присутствовал при недавнем разговоре императора с кронпринцем, в результате которого Юрий ворвался в свои покои, не помня себя от ярости. 

– Именно так, черт побери! Или я женюсь – или он грозит окончательно лишить меня своего расположения. Не в точно таких выражениях, но смысл ты передал верно.

– И что же ты ответил?

– Что обдумаю его слова, разумеется, и приложу все силы, чтобы подыскать себе достойную супругу и обзавестись потомством, – бросил Юрий раздраженно. – Что еще я смог ответить? Император в старости отнюдь не делается мягче характером, и домашним арестом я больше рисковать не желаю.

В прошлый раз после очередного яростного спора об обязанностях наследника и взаимной ругани на повышенных тонах император запретил выпускать своего сына из его покоев на пару суток. За них Юрий успел без остатка прочувствовать, как от ярости сходит с ума. Он уже измыслил все мыслимые и немыслимые казни для людей, осмелившихся держать его взаперти (перерезать их всех! повыкидывать из окон!), когда отец, остыв, отменил свой приказ. И хоть позор происшедшего был тщательно скрыт ото всех – во дворце объявили о том, что у принца легкое недомогание, и он не покидает своих комнат – но в его душе оно отпечаталось жгучим клеймом. 

– Брак – не такая страшная штука. Вот я вовремя отделался женитьбой от своей родни, потом развелся, а теперь порой забываю, что где-то там у меня подрастает потомство. Но при всей моей фантазии не представляю тебя женатым, – посетовал Доно. – И, гм, тем более зачинающим наследника.

Юрий тоже понадеялся, что фантазия его милого друга и вправду не даст ему домыслить ситуацию до такой пакости. Иначе это испачкает все их будущие ночи, извратит их естественное удовольствие. Можно ли представить, чтобы изысканный эстет Доно воображал, как его, Юрия, оседлала какая-нибудь мерзкая баба и выжимает досуха, словно племенного производителя на ферме? Нет, такого унижения он не допустит даже в мыслях.

– Не беспокойся, мое сокровище, – посоветовал он, рассеянно наматывая на палец колечки черных, взмокших от испарины волос. – Отец стар, его ровесники давно переселились в мир иной, скоро придет и его черед. Я буду послушно искать себе жену, но наследные принцы не женятся второпях. Так какое-то время ему будет не за что ко мне придраться. А когда он скончается и я займу трон, всем моим так называемым невестам придется горько пожалеть, что они досаждали мне! 

Женщины алчны по своей природе, вот почему он не желает иметь с ними дела. А за претендентками на руку самого кронпринца вдобавок стоят их семьи, многочисленные и надоедливо жужжащие, словно пчелы, и всеми силами старающиеся урвать кусок от сладкого пирога императорской власти. Будет только справедливо отдать всех этих спесивых форесс замуж за парней из его охраны: одновременно он и заслужит вечную благодарность гвардейцев, и совершит акт истинного правосудия. А, может, достаточно будет выгнать глупых форских куриц из его дворца в одном исподнем, на всеобщий позор? Но это все потом, потом...

– Я разрушу их козни и не позволю обойтись с собою, как с животным, – сказал Юрий твердо. – Никому, даже самому императору. Я не племенной жеребец, а принц Форбарра.

Доно рассмеялся, заливисто и весело, показывая белые зубы.

– О, нет-нет, Уричка, ты определенно жеребец, и в полной силе! Уж поверь мне, в постели я имел тому немало доказательств. Только жеребец настоящий, дикий, который сам несет куда хочет и никому не позволяет себя оседлать. И направляет свой, э-э, бег самолично. Собственноручно, я бы сказал. Кстати, ты ведь желал продолжения…

Доно свесился с края кровати, оттопырив поджарый зад, и подтянул к себе брошенную на пол сумку. Охрана кронпринца уже привыкла, что художник носит с собой этот несуразный кожаный баул, и пропускала его без возражений. Для Юрия же эта сумка служила источником всегдашних сюрпризов. Что только не извлекалось из ее недр в свое время: листы с архитектурными набросками, гравированные фляжки с бренди, таблетки, мелкие металлические детали упряжи – "ты посмотри, какой забавный узор!" – инопланетные голограммы и плохие стихи на обрывках ватмана. На этот раз на свет появилось нечто продолговатое, до неузнаваемости затянутое в пластик. 

Острыми ногтями Доно разодрал его сверху донизу и объявил торжествующе:

– Бетанский подарок!

Юрий недолюбливал бетанцев с их нелепым государственным устройством, всегдашним самомнением и отсутствием каких-либо представлений об уместности. Но следовало признать, что в искусстве плотских удовольствий эти технократы достигли кое-каких примечательных высот, и вместе с фантазией милого Доно результат обещал быть вдохновляющим. Анатомически точная копия самой интересной части мужского тела в бетанском исполнении определенно ласкала глаз и возбуждала любопытство 

– Это точно подарок или попытка покушения? По габаритам больше похоже на наконечник штурмовой пики, – Юрий придирчиво оглядел предложенное. Доно был одарен щедро, но и он польстил себе, если выбирал эту игрушку по своему образу и подобию.

– Они называют это королевским размером. Королевский, императорский – разница несущественна, – Доно хихикнул, не сводя с него влажно блестящих глаз. – Лучшему – достойнейшее. Сказал бы "сделано как под твою руку", но эта хитрая штучка даже руки на себе не требует. Вставь куда следует, и она повинуется желаниям тела, как уверял меня продавец, – он облизнул губы и прибавил: – Я бы тоже не отказался выразить тебе повиновение, пока ты сам будешь себя пришпоривать. Что ты там говорил про мои губы?

Нежная изобретательность Доно была почти равна той грубой непосредственности, с которой он привык выказывать Юрию свои желания. От любого другого – или, подумал принц с отвращением, _другой_ – подобные слова прозвучали бы вульгарно, но только не от Доно. Форратьер творил набросок их будущего соития заранее, вдохновенно и обдуманно, как произведение искусства, и ни одну карандашную линию не клал на бумагу случайно. Он прекрасно знал, как наполнить огнем чресла принца, как придать ласкам то пряное и всякий раз новое разнообразие, которое требуется зрелому мужчине, в отличие от юноши, легко вспыхивающего от каждой пошлой мелочи. 

Доно – и это было поистине бесценно – тщательно заботился всякий раз о наслаждении Юрия, и сейчас эта трогательная дружеская забота без слов отзывалась в каждой пульсации хитрого устройства в самой глубине его тела не меньше, чем в каждом умелом движении губ и языка. Юрий ощущал, как жаркая волна мужской силы возносит его все выше, туда, где он по праву должен быть, где вправе торжествовать над этим миром и его низменными обстоятельствами, над пошлым отцовским требованием быть мужчиной только в признанной всеми ханжами манере...

Треск распахнувшихся дверей он не услышал за собственным триумфальным криком.

Два голых мужских тела на постели: грузный, уже седеющий кронпринц Юрий, орущий от удовольствия, с нелепо и непристойно торчащей между ягодиц рукоятью новомодного бетанского дилдо, и тощий, взмокший от усилий Форратьер, увлеченно заглатывающий его член по самые миндалины – были явно неподобающим зрелищем. Его не стоило видеть ни начальнику охраны, явившемуся по тревоге (поскольку комм принца, в гневе разбитый им о стену, не подавал признаков жизни, а звуки из его покоев доносились самые тревожные), ни императорскому секретарю (этот принес от своего повелителя распоряжение его наследнику явиться на совет).

Любого из двоих в одиночку Юрий мог бы заставить смолчать. Но двое сразу – это уже была катастрофа.

***

Неужели прежнее заточение под домашним арестом казалось кронпринцу невыносимым? Как муки от простой раны несравнимы со смертельной агонией, так и переживания прошлого раза бледнели и меркли перед тем, что пришлось ему вынести в эти несколько часов.

Доно исчез из его покоев почти сразу. Сквозь прикрытую дверь ванной, куда Юрия молча втолкнула охрана, он не слышал шума борьбы – но его могло и не быть. Клинок у горла лишает человека возможности сопротивляться. Форратьер был понятлив и изобретателен, но безудержная храбрость не входила в число его особых достоинств, что заставляло Юрия только сильнее ценить свое сокровище. Спесивых храбрецов в армейских мундирах во дворце в изобилии, куда ни плюнь, - только им недостает мозгов. Кронпринц ненавидел эту публику и прежде, а теперь, когда они встали молчаливым и неприступным кордоном у его дверей – втройне.

Ему следовало бы броситься на стражу с оружием в руках – с любым, пусть с ножом для разрезания бумаг – чтобы взглянуть в глаза этим предателям и узнать, хватит ли у кого– то их них духу поднять клинок на наследника престола. Но внезапный страх сковал его члены и лишил возможности действовать. Страх умереть, сделавшись в чужой игре пешкой, которую щелчком пальцев сбрасывают с доски. Он должен был дождаться отца, и покорность оставалась сейчас его единственным оружием. 

Кто-то осмелился, не спрашивая согласия принца, сразу распахнуть все окна в его покоях, стирая из воздуха последние намеки на запах отзвучавшей страсти. Кто-то прислал к нему камердинера – незнакомого рослого типа с отвратительно холодным пальцами, который помог принцу привести себя в порядок безукоризненно быстро и без единого слова. Когда этот детина приблизился к нему с бритвой, сердце принца зашлось в безосновательном предчувствии того, что ему осталось жить считанные минуты, но тот лишь довел его щеки до идеальной гладкости, а одежду – до безукоризненной аккуратности. 

Несмотря на то, что никаких угроз до сих пор не прозвучало, Юрий ощущал себя мертвецом, которого моют и обряжают в саван. Происшедшее не могло быть нелепой случайностью, но лишь плодом чьего-то подлого плана. Враги стремились его погубить и были как никогда близки к своей цели. Как знать, кто из них сейчас нашептывает клевету на ухо его августейшему отцу, пока принц позорно заперт и лишен возможности действовать?

Когда тишина сделалась невыносимо зловещей, а темнота начала сочиться в принцевы комнаты через каждую щелочку между занавесями, император наконец-то пришел к нему.

Седой, выжатый досуха годами старик; живая легенда, которой уже давно пора бы стать легендой на страницах хроник, но он, точно заколдованный, хоронит одного своего сверстника за другим и по-прежнему держит Барраяр в своем жилистом кулаке. Смехотворно зваться кронпринцем, когда твои собственные волосы уже наполовину седы, но отец, похоже, вознамерился пережить и самого Юрия вместе с его надеждами на трон. 

Пресловутый Дорка Форбарра Справедливый, от которого его сын не ждал сейчас ни справедливости, ни даже пощады, кивком приказал гвардейцам встать у двери и сам сел напротив Юрия. Предусмотрительность монарха. Приди любящему сыну в голову самоубийственная мысль броситься на отца, чтобы попытаться зубами выгрызть себе положенное по происхождению и наследственному праву – бесполезно, их все равно разделял тяжелый дубовый стол. 

– Я буду говорить, – сказал Дорка спокойно, – а ты – слушать. 

– Мне не дадут даже слова оправдаться?

– Ты не на суде, Юрий, – узкие бесцветные губы чуть улыбнулись. – Я принял решение, а теперь желаю и требую, чтобы ты выслушал его. 

У Юрия захолодели кончики пальцев. Значит, не суд, но приговор. Чем опоили его отца, что тот так спокойно, почти равнодушно готов вынести приговор собственному наследнику?

– Превыше всего я желаю, – заявил император веско, – чтобы Барраяром правили моя плоть и кровь. До сих пор я полагал, что моим преемником станешь ты. Однако я слишком стар, чтобы и дальше терять время на самообман. Ясно, что мой первородный сын сам не породит ни сына, ни дочери. Я не один год требовал от тебя исполнения этого долга – и был неправ. Человек слаб и не способен преодолеть собственную порочную природу.

– Порочную? – все же вырвалось у кронпринца негодующее, но Дорка остановил его движением руки. 

– Я знаком с либеральными идеями, которых нахватался в галактике твой младший брат, поэтому не называю тебя воплощением зла за одну только склонность к содомии, – сообщил он сухо. – Не начинай со мной этот спор. 

«Куда мне, старый хрен», злобно выругался Юрий про себя, но смолчал. Спорить, ослушавшись прямого приказа, значило рисковать всем. И неопределенность, необъятность этого «всего» лишь усиливала опасность.

– Мне хватило бы сил настоять на твоей женитьбе. Но даже если я силой втолкну тебя в свадебный круг, на брачном ложе ты от тебя все равно не будет проку, а вскоре окончательно бесплодным тебя сделает старость. Всю свою жизнь ты с охотой тратил свое семя лишь там, где оно не дает всходов. В отличие от твоего брата Ксава, который счастливо женат и уже сделал меня и дедом, и прадедом. 

Видимо, такое неподдельное чувство злости полыхнуло в глазах Юрия, что император гневно сощурился и указующе воздел палец.

– Ты так ненавидишь Ксава, сын, верно? Вот мы и дошли до главного. Не будь вы хотя бы в раздоре, тебе могли бы наследовать племянники, и я бы ушел спокойным за свою страну и свою кровь. Но я не допущу, чтобы мою империю погубили собравшиеся воедино злоба, бесплодие и извращенный нрав. 

– Значит, я все-таки воплощение зла, отец? – прошипел кронпринц. – Только потому, что не желаю служить на ложе чужим удовольствиям и не питаю любви к своему брату-ублюдку? Ладно, допустим, так и есть. Что же ты намерен сделать с ужасным демоном в моем лице? Сжечь, а пепел развеять по ветру?

Это была лишь одна из длинного перечня казней, которые он бесполезно призывал на головы своих тюремщиков, запертый в четырех стенах и ежеминутно ожидающий удара в спину. На Барраяре не верят в демонов и не жгут ведьм, но ради подходящего случая можно было бы сделать исключение.

Юрий чувствовал, как бешено колотится о ребра сердце. Что, если он услышит ответ «да»? Что, если эти молчаливые стражи у двери получили приказ отделить его голову от тела, едва услышат кодовое слово из императорских уст? 

– Какой из тебя демон! Хватит игр, – Дорка поморщился. – Я отправляю на казнь лишь за совершенные преступления, а дурной нрав к ним не относится. Все, чего я желаю сейчас – чтобы ты немедленно подписал отречение от титула кронпринца и прав на трон за себя и своих сыновей, хоть я и сомневаюсь, что они у тебя будут. 

Гнев накатил на Юрия с неожиданной силой. Он надменно вскинул голову. 

– Вот как? Я – старший сын императора Барраяра. Потомок Форбарра и Форратьеров. Фор-лорд по крови и воспитанию. Я! А ты хочешь, чтобы я отдал свое право первородства плодовитому бастарду сомнительных кровей и его отпрыскам от инопланетной простолюдинки? Ты меня недооцениваешь, отец! 

– Это ты меня недооцениваешь , сын, – – заметил император сухо. – Я начал разговор с того, что принял решение, и оно не обсуждается. Если тебе нужны дополнительные стимулы, чтобы ему повиноваться, изволь. Ты, кажется, неоправданно высоко ценишь внука Форратьеров? Решай сам, нужен ли он тебе целым и невредимым. 

Вот! Вот где таилась смертельно опасная гадина, свернувшаяся грозным клубком, чтобы напасть из засады и ужалить его в самое сердце. Вот о чем молчала темнота за окнами и предупреждающе гудела тишина дворцовых коридоров. Юрий хватал ртом воздух, не в силах осознать подобное коварство в собственном отце, и, наконец, выдавил: 

– Ты п– посмеешь тронуть моего Доно?!

– Представь себе, посмею, – Дорка неприятно усмехнулся, и тени на мгновение вычертили на его морщинистом лице устрашающую гримасу химеры. – То, что я не желаю причинить вред собственному сыну, вовсе не значит, что я не испытываю искушения спустить шкуру с молодого развратника, окончательно поставившего крест на моих надеждах возвести тебя на т-т…

Император вдруг закашлялся, смазав перханьем весь грозный и повелительный тон. «Он совсем дряхл», мелькнула у принца тщетная надежда. «что бы старому черту стоило отдать концы прямо сейчас?» Он подумал так и тотчас сам испугался этой мысли. Глаза охранников у двери прожигали его точно лазерными лучами. Случись что сейчас с их повелителем, они уж точно не станут кричать Юрию «да здравствует император!», а просто постараются сократить за его счет очередь на трон. Он – в окружении врагов. Они следят за каждым его шагом. Бежать! Но как?

– Ты позволишь мне подумать? – полушепотом выдавил принц.

– Нет, Юрий, – его отец сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и договорил: – Тебе больше не о чем думать. Подписывай капитуляцию. 

***

Когда все закончилось, и Юрий остался один, он ощутил себя совершенно обессиленным. Жаркая ненависть и ознобный страх накатывали на него попеременно, подобно волнам океанского прибоя, однако ни одна из этих волн не могла сдвинуть его с места. Это оцепенение могло стать гибельным, но он больше не знал, что ему делать.

До последнего момента он надеялся, что всегдашняя угроза отца останется лишь угрозой, безнадежной попыткой давления, уязвленным ворчанием старика на того, кому на самом деле принадлежит будущее. Но отец его жестоко предал. Ах, как жестоко! Юрий чувствовал себя так, словно у него обманом украли прекрасные сияющие доспехи, и отныне спина его навсегда останется незащищенной перед подлыми ударами. Бумага, на которой он кровью своего сердца подписал отречение, еще ждала своего часа до объявления на Совете, но принцу казалось, что его поражение начертано на небе огненными буквами на обозрение всем. «Вот он, ату его!» уже насмехались над ним торжествующие недруги, готовя кинжалы.

Сначала принц изливал свое негодование и тоску стенам. Потом – подушке. Доно – изменник! – явился далеко не сразу. Юрию прошлось прождать целый день, прежде чем тот показался в дверях, возмутительно румяный и жизнерадостный, словно случившееся потрясение его миновало.

– Уфф, ну и попали мы с тобой вчера – я думал, до конца дней импотентом сделаюсь со страха… ой, да шучу я, Ури, шучу. А ты тут как, скучаешь один?

Воистину Юрию стало ясно, что весь мир ополчился против него. Мизансцена была слишком хороша, чтобы ее упустить. Принц гневался, просвещал беспечного художника в вещах очевидных, топал ногами, изливал потоки ненависти на все мироздание, а под финал изволил закатить своему любимому фавориту оплеуху. Затем он разрыдался и потребовал немедленного акта соития в унижающей его августейшее достоинство позе, что Форратьер и исполнил неукоснительно. И действительно, целые четверть часа Юрий был восхитительно несчастен, содрогаясь в пароксизме наслаждения и мстительно орошая своим семенем простыни, пока Доно, тяжело дыша, уговаривал его:

– Ну, Уричка, ну, миленький мой, да, я тоже соскучился, но что ж ты так орешь, словно я тебя режу, а не ебу… вот я всегда говорил, что раком глубже вставлю, а ты мне не верил… ух, нет, не буду тебе рот затыкать, ты аж кусаешься!..

Это вульгарное глупое бормотание окончательно стерло гнев Юрия, и вслед за бурными содроганиями в постели на него накатила лишь тихая посткоитальная печаль. Слабость, охватившая все его члены в эту минуту, была сладостна. Он по-прежнему не отказался бы одарить мучительной смертью своих врагов – чей список постоянно менялся, прирастая и удлиняясь – однако желательно без лишних телодвижений и, главное, без шума. 

– Будь моя воля, я бы приказал предать смерти всех этих воров и их род – самой глухой ночью. Чтобы в темноте молча текла черная кровь, и падал тихий снег, скрывая ее навсегда. И тогда на меня наконец снизошел бы покой, – доверительно поделился он с Доно. 

Тот наморщил нос:

– Страшноватая картинка. А твое беспокойство не лечится чем-нибудь попроще?

– О чем ты говоришь? – раздраженно бросил Юрий, уязвленный подобной непонятливостью. – Я изгой в этом мире, и покоя мне не найти. Мой отец – престарелый тиран и сластолюбец, который свел в могилу мою матушку. Родным братом я должен называть ублюдка, невесткой – развратную бетанку... У меня украли то, что принадлежало мне по праву рождения!

– Император еще может передумать, – осторожно предложил Доно.

– Он-то? – принц почувствовал, как его язык немеет, утрачивая всегдашнюю куртуазную речь, и горькая обида выливается ребяческим: – Этот старый хрыч если что сказал, то все, конец. Отдаст трон моему безродному братцу… у-у, ненавижу!

Он сел и обхватил голову руками.

– Я один, а за Ксава все стеной стоят: и родня, на которой он своих отпрысков переженил, и армия, которой крутит Форкосиган, и промышленники, которые родную мать заложить готовы за инопланетные побрякушки… – Юрий зажмурился, сглотнул и попытался вернуть словам должный строй. – Проклятые форы – спесивые головорезы, слишком много воли они взяли в войну! Волею императора я теперь для них никто. Поверь, в их сердцах я не найду ни капли сочувствия, даже если буду истекать кровью у них на глазах… а есть многие, слишком многие, кому я ненавистен, кто только и ждет того дня, когда сможет от меня избавиться! Чтобы полагаться на людей, надо отбирать их самолично… и лишь немногие, поверь, сумели пройти мою проверку. Из них я подобрал личную охрану. Ты знаешь, что ее приказано удалить подальше? Чтобы некому было прикрыть меня от смерти, когда та переступит порог моей спальни, я это точно знаю…

– У тебя есть я, – уверенно сказал Доно и прижался к нему потеснее. – Не надо звать охрану, миленький, в спальне мы и сами справимся. Ш-ш…

Обдавая ухо Юрия жарким дыханием, он зашептал:

– Ты – мой принц. Принц – это что-то эдакое, особенное, Уричка, оно в глазах у тебя всегда видно, понимаешь? И никуда оно не денется. А вся эта кутерьма с наследованием – да ебись оно конем! Твой братец слаб характером, любой скажет, его тебе бояться нечего. Он даже на троне не забудет, кто из вас старший. 

– И что? – спросил принц подозрительно.

– А то, – игриво шепнул Доно и провел по его уху острым кончиком языка, – что он нам с тобой, Уричка, препятствий чинить не станет, у его любимых бетанцев это считается страшной невоспитанностью, хуже, чем у нас на балу хозяйку за жопу ущипнуть и наблевать на скатерть. Нет уж, братец Ксав будет скрипеть зубами, а тебя станет почитать как положено, и охранять к тому же…

Юрий зажмурился под безостановочным журчанием его слов и искушенными прикосновениями, невообразимым образом заставлявшим кожу гореть, а желание - вновь пробуждаться. Он ощутил, что дыхание вырывается у него из груди тяжело, а сердце колотится отнюдь не от позорного страха, и деликатный укус оставляет след на его беззащитном горле, храбро открытом тому единственному, кто был не зря облечен его доверием. Доно был от природы бесхитростен и прост, куда ему до хитросплетений высшей политики, но безошибочное чутье художника порой подсказывало ему истинную правду жизни – например то, что сейчас его принцу будет очень приятно ритмичное движение кулака по уверенно восставшей плоти. 

– Заживем отдельным особняком, я сам его для тебя выстрою… никаких надоедливых баб, никаких лизоблюдов с планами на то, что императорское высочество их не забудет, когда станет величеством… почет с уважением, надежная охрана… и лучшие бетанские игрушки самого королевского размера, да? 

Да, в сего словах звучала высшая правда – и Юрий ощутил это, когда с низким стоном излился в его руку. Дважды за один час; бог мой, такое удовольствие случалось с ним не слишком часто. Быть может, мироздание все же справедливо и решило его вознаградить за страхи и мучения вчерашнего дня? Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, и тут же перед его сонным невидящим взором всплыл во всем великолепии будущий столичный дворец, который выстроит для него милый друг Доно....

– Вот так лучше, - тихо пробормотал Доно Форратьер, разглядывая мечущегося в беспокойном сне немолодого мужчину. – Реки крови – это ужасно неэстетично, и такие игры плохо заканчиваются. А так, глядишь, мы с тобой еще поживем, миленький…


End file.
